Portable electronic devices such as, for example, audio players, video players, personal digital assistants, cell phones, digital cameras, games, etc. are very popular. These devices require power, which may be obtained through, for example, batteries that may be rechargeable or direct power sources. Additionally, often users will want to listen to sound from the devices through head sets or ear pieces. However, direct power sources, battery chargers, head sets and ear pieces often use one or more lines to couple to the device. These lines may become tangled and/or unwieldy.